The new Phantom in town
by inviso-bella
Summary: A strange new girl comes to town she becomes intertwined with Vlad obsession for the perfect half ghost son. She befriends Team Phantom and has dark secrets for the group. whats in store this time for Danny and friends? Read and find out! flames welcome and wanted as long as you say why and review.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic about drumroll...Danny Phantom hop you like review and ill go ghost

disclamer : if i owned Danny phantom 2 things would happen 1. I would be rich, 2. It would still be on

any way again enjoy

* * *

My name is Esmeralda Green but I go by Elm I and I have 2 secrets . One secret my folks are loaded I mean make Vlad Masters look like he has middle class income rich. Anyway I just moved from my home state of Texas to Minnesota for dads work he sells ghost stuff some of his best customers live there. We flew to some city called Amity Park. My second secret comes later in the story the story starts at my first year high school.

Elm's POV:

I look at my self in the mirror I see a girl with brown hair freshly cut short to brush against her shoulders ,a black t-shirt with Taylor Swifts face on it that fit a bit big hiding her figure, baggy blue jeans ,and a green cap you could mistake her for a boy. "perfect."i thought. I slide down the rail of the stairs into the dinning room of the huge mansion we call home. My mom almost faints when she see's me but instead yells "That is no way for a young lady to dress." but can't do anything because I bought all my new clothes with my money I earned and stormed away. My younger sisters Ruby and Violet came in snicker as they walk in wearing their privet school uniforms "you should have enrolled in our school instead of that public school."Ruby states. For the first time in my life I'm going to public school .The school's name is Casper High School ."whatever' I shot back. My family didn't know the real reason I wanted to go was because I wanted friends real ones that liked me for me not my name or money . I grab some toast and run out the door grab my bike and petal to school. As I petal I think of what I did to get here I even took karate and became a 9th degree black belt."this is going to be great year" I shout.

Danny's POV:

I had just finished fighting skulker at 4:50 am when my ghost sense goes off. I turn ready to fight when I felt warm metal press against my back It shocks me and I scream. Two blue rings appear and I transform back into my human form. I turn to see who did it and surprise ,surprise I saw Vlad (the Fruit loop) holding the Plasmius Maximums "what do you want Vlad I'm in a hurry" I shout at him. " I know Daniel I just came for some fun and to test you ta-ta" He says disappearing. "OK weird anyway I have to get home to get ready for school" I tell myself. Surprisingly I make it to school on time I might just make it 1st period algebra ugh on time. I race to my locker to grab my stuff for class when I run into Dash the school bully who's favorite victim is me. "hey Fenturd I don't have a first period and the team's punching bag broke guess who's the replacement." he said smiling a cruel smile. "Kwan" I say weakly. "Wrong" he says punching me it felt like a sludge hammer. I flew back into the lockers when I look up prepared for what was coming next I here a voice. "Leave him alone." . I turn to the right to see who said it . I see a boy with long hair and a cap running toward us. I see Dash is furious and punches him harder then he had hit me. I sit there shocked as he stands up wipes the blood, shakes his head and gestures for dash to come at him.

Dash's POV:

I was shocked when the boy stood up and gestured for me to fight him I charged at him but hes fast and moved out of the way I slam into the lockers. I shake my head and charge again and I slammed so hard into the locker I got a bloody nose. I charge at him one more time and he moves out of the way but sticks his foot out and trips me and I land in the trash can. I heard someone explain "Oliver Twist people whats going on here?". Oh No I thought .

Elm's POV:

I see the the bully struggle to get out of the trash can "you should stay where you belong.'' I whisper. I help the boy who was getting bullied up. I noticed he was scrawny, with black hair and ice blue eyes. He was cute but not to my likening (I'm not interested in boys). I was about to ask him if he was OK when a bald ,out of shape teacher came and yelled "Oliver Twist people whats going on here people?". The boy gets nervous and and a bit depressed so I assumed this guy is biased so I decide to bail the boys out. " well sir you see I'm new here and I was running late an I ran into these two I pushed him against the lockers." pointing to the boy. " And tripped him." pointing to the bully. "Well I suppose that works but as punishment for being late you all have detention after school." he states " now get to class except you Mr. Baxter head to the showers now go." he says turning. I sigh " thanks for saving me from dash you were awesome my names Danny Fenton." the boy says. I smile "thanks my names Elm Green anyway you owe me for saving your butt not once but twice." I say frowning he looks nervous so I continue. " I was going to use after school to make friends so you have to be my first friend here in Amity Park for saving you from Dash." I say " and for saving you from the teacher if your friends are as cool as you introduce me to them so I can be their friend too." I say smiling. He smiles back "sure I'm glad you want me as a friend and my friend Sam will love your name but I won't tell you because you''ll find out.". " I anticipate the wait". He continues " And as a welcome I'll walk you to your next class what is it?" he asked "Girls P.E" I answer he looks shocked.

Dash's POV:

I finished taking a shower when I see a trash can I kick it furious "I'll make you pay fenton and girly boy too" I mumble to myself

Vlad's POV:

I had been watching Daniel invisibly after our little encounter to find a boy stronger then Daniel's human half to infuse with the ecto-sticker that allows the wearer to obtain ghost powers trice as powerful as their human half . A boy because I used the last rare mind controlling flower that only works on boys. Soon a blond boy shows up and beats Daniel easily I was about to put it on him when another boy shows up to defend Daniel and ends up beating the blond boy without raising his fist. As he helps Daniel up I stick it to him and it absorbs immediately. "now its permanent not even Daniel can change that." I say as I fly home soon very soon I will have the perfect half ghost son


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's POV:

Right as Elm says she's a girl my ghost sense goes off but there's no ghost. I look at my watch 8:10 I've had my powers back for 10 minutes. I know it can't be Elm my ghost sense would have gone off as soon as I met him er... Her. I take a good look at her up close you can see she is really pretty not like Paulina but more like Sam. OMGosh Sam! We had to get Elm to class. "My friend Sam has gym first period." I inform Elm on our current predicament. Were about to run there but Elm and me trip on our shoelaces almost at the same time. "Hey Danny want to have some fun?" she asks laughing at what klutzes we are. "What do you mean" I ask. "Well you thought I was a boy so what's stopping others from believing the same thing?" she slurs still giggling "we could say I forgot my uniform in a deep voice and freak everyone out that there's a boy in girl's gym "she stutters out. HMMM alright but why do you need me?" I ask (I've always loved pranks). "So I don't have to run extra laps for not having my uniform." She states sarcastically back" I saw the couch on the field she did not look friendly". We walk in the gym and boy were the girls surprised some whispered he (she) was cute and Paulina said something about target. The teacher(A/N: can't spell her name sorry .P.S team phantom have different classes) looked ready to scream at why there was a boy in her class but realized Elm was a girl was about to bellow "RUN 50 LAP" when I stepped in and said she left her uniform in the office. I glance at Sam she's giving me the "I know you're not an office aid so you're up to something but I don't know what "stare. I sign we'll talk later and walk out with Elm to show her the locker room. As I wave goodbye my Ghost sense goes off again but no ghost appears and no one's there but Elm. I walk away frustrated and worried.

Sam's POV:

A strange new girl walks in and then Danny comes from the office he's not an office aid (not that he wants to be with the ghost fighting and all). I glare at Danny I know something is up but I don't know what. He signs we'll talk latter and leaves. I shot some hoops as the new girl walks up to me (I could tell it was a girl form the first glance I don't know why I just do). "Hi I'm new here Elm Green the name what's yours?" she asks cheerfully. "Sam Manson" I snarl back. She doesn't seem to notice instead she gasps. "Your Danny's friends aren't you?" she asks excitedly. "Yes" I say stunned at here reactions. "Danny told me all about you he said you like black and purple and green and dark stuff and …" she goes on ranting like a spaz. "Slow down how do you know Danny if your new here." I ask accusingly. She instead of my intended reaction to my venom like everyone else she starts laughing "Sorry I must of gotten ahead of myself I am such a spaz." She goes on to tell me about what happened earlier. "Well I guess since you did save Danny's but not once but twice today and you aren't dressed in pink I'll be your friend." (Man I sound like Klemper) mental groan. "Alright so who's your third friend?" she asks like a 3 year old I smile warmly then remember I'm supposed to have an indifferent exterior and scowl (A/N see Danny Phantom "13") again. No one but Danny and Lilith (A/N see "Life Lessons" from Danny Phantom hint it's a flour sack) have ever gotten me to do that at first meeting. I suddenly think of something "hey Elm interested in another prank?" I ask she looks interested.

Tuckers POV:

I'm sitting at our table outside waiting for Danny and Sam to show up. Danny calls out to me and I wave him to me as he gets closer I notice a rather nasty bruise on his cheek and am about to point it out and ask about it (hopefully it's something embarrassing to make fun of in front of Sam their so cute together). When Sam walks up holding some guys hand. I swallow "who's that "I ask timidly. Sam rollers her eyes "my new boyfriend Mr. Green someone who will respect my eating habits. She states looking disgusted at my tray. I glance at Danny he doesn't even looks fazed! "Bu...Him...Danny you whaaaa?" I shudder out of shock. Suddenly all 3 burst out laughing "we were pranking you I'm Elm by the way and I'm a girl" the mystery person says. "I'm about to flirt with her but nothing comes to mind. "Have a seat "is all I said. And she says "Done"

HEY JUST HERE TO ASK REVIEW OR FACE MY WRITER SKILLS of DOOM! Beware.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys can you read the GDS(GOSH DARN STORY)already or i won't write anymore.

by the way i plan on writing a romance soon so follow me

INVISO-BELLA OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks to those who reviewed I appreciate it. I'm not that writer I just don't have great internet access right now. Please don't kill me I'll only write a chapter per review however I will if I get 25 favs and 10 follows I will post a new chapter every Friday.

Disclaimer: if I owned Danny phantom 2 things would happen 1. I would be rich, 2. It would still be on with the story.

Elms POV:

"Tucker: is a techno-geek without a single romantic bone in his body, but super loyal and funny even when things are looking down. Sam: a Goth with attitude in spades but really sweet and kind once you get to know her (and says she doesn't like cute things but really does?). Danny: is clumsy, shy and under confident but has skill and courage in his eyes." I sit at the table writing an evaluation in my journal about the trio. I look up to see a Mexican girl come up to me. "Hi I'm Paulina and I saw you in gym today I was wondering if you want to hang out after school?" she asks in a seductive voice. "Like a date "I ask. "Not like a date a date." She responds. I know intently what to say. "Well if I ever get the urge to date a GIRL and a shallow one at that I'll give you a call." I say giggling sipping on my drink. She looks shocked than says "Oh no you did not just call me shallow?"(A/N: see Danny phantom "Parental Bonding") "You mean if I could stand in a puddle of you and not set m tennis shoes wet "I Pick up My feet and point to my shoes. "Boom than yes" I say. I notice Sam, Tucker and Danny snickering. Realization of which side of the gender pool I swam on hit her. She didn't say anything else and huffs away. Suddenly all 4 of us burst out laughing. "Man even I couldn't have insulted her that bad." Sam states holding her side while holding back tears. "I don't think she'll live that down. "Tucker states crying. "What did I see in her?" Danny asks. Suddenly Sam stops laughing "You mean you don't like her anymore?" she asks "well ah…." He hiccups "I need to go to the bathroom." And he runs off; suddenly as he disappears around the corner people run around screaming and shouting. "What's going on?" I ask franticly. The look sheepish (A/N: no they do not look like sheep)". We have gho-"Sam starts when she is interrupted by a ghost coming towards us. He has on blue overalls. A beanie has blue skin and is kind cubby. "Beware for I am The Box Ghost. "(Wow what an original name; eye roll). "You will fear my Cardboard Boxes of D-"he state obviously trying to be scary when I interrupt him. "Oh shut up" I say pulling out the thermos my dad traded some guy for fudge. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" is all he said after the blue light engulfed him. I feel ok with catching him but he didn't seem that big of a threat. "Oh well" I turn only to just miss hitting Danny Phantom and I trip on a stick " Smooth" I grumble under my breath. "Nice first impression huh, Phantom?" I ask. He stands Err... Floats there looking like I just grew two heads. I sigh and throw the thermos. "Here's a little present for keeping us in business." I say flatly. He doesn't seem bad and if he was he would have taken me out already. "Bye!" I say as the bell ring and run into the school to not be late to my next class."

Mr. Lancer's POV:

I sigh as only the new girl show up for detention after school. Not that I expected the other two to show up. Dash has football and the devil of a couch will back him up and Daniel almost never does. "You may go." I say. She looks up. "As a welcome to school gift but don't expect it to last." "Thank you sir." And runs out the door. What a good girl almost hardly anyone say sir or ma'am anymore reminds me of the younger Daniel and how he strived to please. I was wondering what happened to his motivation went when I look at the clock I sigh "oh well back to grading."


	5. Chapter 5

Just to clarify in the story when Danny gets zapped with the P.M(Plasmius maximums) he actually had his powers for 40 minuets he's just bad at math. Thanks for reviewing guys it helps motivate me to write the story I'll give you a special treat this time and write a Loooooong chapter for the spirit of Halloween has come upon me. I just want you to know I am only a teenager so don't hate too hard core but it does make laugh to see haw many people feel how I feel. Hang tight "some time life gets a little rusty" quote by Asia&Atari.

Disclaimer: suspicious person walks up to me

SP: If you sign this paper giving me your life savings I will give you Danny Phantom

Me: No I have no money and only Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom not any one else(runs away) end play.

And thus I do not own Danny Phantom. On with the story.

LINE BREAK-LINE -LINE BREAKE-LINE BREAKE-LINE BREAKE-LINE BREAK

Later that night after going on patrol Team phantom retreats to their own house and chat on-line here was the conversation(a/n: it''s like the video chat like in "parental Bonding"Danny Phantom and they use screen names to prevent problems If anyone was spying on them).

Chart Room POV:

(Danny)Ghostboy118: did you see Elm earlier ? She had a thermos and she caught the Box ghost Easily. Not that its hard to do but she seems like a good ghost hunter

(Sam)Gothmindb13: yay it was wired when she caught the Box Ghost she seemed more annoyed than scared

(Tucker)Techno-geek2104: but she didn't try to catch Danny and did you see that fall I mean come on only Danny has ever screwed up a first meeting like that.: ! )

Ghostboy118:hey

Gothmindb13: Danny , Tucker cut it out ! By the way Danny what did the thermos say any way?

Ghostboy118: A.G. rights reserved. Why?

Techno-geek2104: she was going to ask me to search info about it on my PDA! (

Gothmindb13: NOT TRUE TUCKER!

Techno-geek2104: alright I'm sorry Sam

Gothmindb13: that's OK. So what does it stand for?

Techno-geek2104: "sighs" pauses for a while

Techno-geek2104: It stands for Advance Ghost Profiting. Inc rights reserved

Gothmindb13: OK but what does that stand for?

Techno-geek2104: Let me finish baby's(his PDA) still recovering from the attack on Embers recordings last week anyway it was founded by James Green . It sells ghost stuff from TV shows to ghost hunting equipment to parts the top buyers are Vlad Masters

Ghostboy118: the Fruitloop has to buy it from somewhere who else

Techno-geek2104: the G.I.W(guys in white) and guess who else

ghostboy118: who

Techno-geek2104: Mr and Mrs. Fenton!

Gothmindb13: Well Danny looks like you keep their ghost hunting department in business

Ghostboy118: wait that's exactly what Elm said

Techno-geek2104: Do you think their connected?

Gothmindb13: only one way to find out!

minutes later after a brief pause for Tucker to research

Gothmindb13: WELL?!

Techno-geek2104: Calm down Sam I know what I'm doing it's only been what 2 minuets since you told me to research this stuff

Ghostboy118: guys NOW is not the time for this

Techno-geek2104:sorry man here's the dirt . It says it was started by a man named James Green in the 1940's with his wife Eleanor in London, England. They funded it with the money of a small country that fell apart and his wife was the 3rd heir to the throne but the unexpected death of the first 2 in line and their families led to war. Mrs. Green was the only one who came out of the fighting and became leader she exchanged the country with Nazi Germany in return she would get 1 gold mine and 10 oil wells that were supposedly dry and empty but ended up being full of riches(stops to catch his breath).

Ghostboy118: well Tucker that's interesting and all but I want to know how Elm is connected to all this and I swear if this is just a random history lesson I will overshadow you and make you dress like Pauline and have you kiss Dash(typed scary eyes)

Techno-geek2104:I get it no need to tell me twice. The current owners are unknown but they are still called the Greens and currently reside in AMITY PARK.

Ghostboy118: that sounds a lot like Elm but how can we be sure its her? Should we ask her?

Gothmindb13: No she didn't tell us anything because if this is true she would want real friends not some bought popularity!

Ghostboy118: …..Just like you

Gothmindb13: WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN GHOSTBOY!

Ghostboy118:...Well you could have easily joined the A-List kids but instead you choose losers like me and Tuck

Techno-geek2104:HEY

Ghostboy118: Elm can't be that bad if choose us over money like you

Gothmindb13:WOW Danny...I

Techno-geek2104: Get a privet chat room(winky face)

Ghostboy118:Tucker not cool

Techno-geek2104: Aww come on lovebirds

Gothmindb13: we are not love birds right Danny?

Ghostboy118:...

Gothmindb13: Danny?

Ghostboy118:..Oh ya Were not lovebirds Tucker

Techno-geek2104: Alright we don't confront Elm about it until she brings it up or some thing happens. Deal?

Gothmindb13: Deal

Ghostboy118:Deal

Ghostboy118: Alright lets get some sleep tomorrow might be a big day

Ghostboy118,Gothmindb13,Techno-geek2104 have all signed out 1:30AM

(A/N: ow that hurt me to right but if you like it I'll do it more")

Sam's POV:

So Elm is rich like me and likes dark colors(Her personality is not preppy but vary hyper active like a 8 year old or something like how Danny was when we met in 5th grade. I pull out a picture of her that I took( No I am not a stalker my camera just went off and she happened to be in the way with a full body view that's all). She looks pretty, she's kind, funny, smart, (cute)childish, clumsy, and she can hunt ghosts. She's perfect kinda like Danny 'Om-gosh what if she likes Danny?' I sit there like an idiot worrying(but for good reasons!). ' What if Danny likes her." . " He didn't make that big of a deal of me being rich'. "wait Sam calm down you a goth remember you freak out mental not physically." I tell myself. ' She's new here and Danny's more suspicious than lovestruck" however Danny has a habit of falling in love to quickly and ends up hurt badly when he hit the bottom because no ones there to catch him. I decided to wait for what happens for once and leave it to fate ( or Clockwork which ever comes first). I turn off the light and wait for tomorrow yo come.

(A/N: I could end it here but I will give my loyal follower something to read You rock ( have a virtual cookie)

Vlad's POV:

I sit in my favorite reading chair in my library idly waiting for my new son. After what seemed like hours " What is taking so long the ecto-sticker should have taken effect already!" I shout frustrated. I remember my composure and sit back down. I need to see what happened " I will go out tomorrow to see his skill against Daniel's skill." I laugh at the very thought.

The next day

(A/N: hold on folks it gets good I think lets see what fate( or Clockwork has in store for the group today))

Elm's POV:

I ride my bike to school early(6AM) because I have practice at 7:30AM sharp( I hate being late). I sit happily humming Radioactive By Imagine Dragons when I see my breath again. Before I can think anything of it the Biggest looking Fruitloop I've ever seen was in front of me. I reach into my bag to pull out the thermos when I remember I'd given it to Phantom. I slap my forehead. " Idiot." I tell my self. I turn with what little dignity I seem to have left these days to the current threat in my path(or in short the Fruitloop). " Hello son" he says emphasizing the word SON. One word came to mind 'gross'. " Dude I don't know who you are but if you don't leave like NOW I'm calling the cops." I say with confidence I didn't have( but I sounded cool so why not?). You know what the Fruitloop did? He laughed and had the or-, ordce- whatever that word is ( I have speech dyslexia mild case). Say " What a silly boy." and pulls out a metallic thing. But before he could use it a kick to the head by none other Danny Phantom. " great know I have two ghosts fighting over me." I tell my self why the Fruitloop gets up and Phantom dusts himself from being off balanced by his ectoplasmic blast . " I need this like I need a boyfriend.". my thoughts were cut off when Phantom shouts " Leave Her alone Vlad .". " aha that's were your wrong boy this is my new son!" did I say gross already? Yes then double gross. I'm about to shout I'm a girl when another Vlad ( WTH) comes up from behind and zaps me with the metallic device . I felt like lightning and fire had teamed up and hit me. The pain was like my body was being electrocuted and after that subsided a little an intense burning feeling came and after that subsided the electrocution came again and the whole cycle repeated I don't know how many times. I scream for pain, anger , fear, and ….happiness? Why was I happy I was about to die , but before I had time to get my emotions together I was interrupted ( seemed to be happening a lot these days). Two green rings appeared around my waist and traveled up my body in different directions. Everything stayed the same except my hair turned white with a green highlight in my bang which are about chin length and parted to the side.( I don't do bobs or short bangs). " What the H.E double hockey sticks is going on?" I shriek in horror than suddently I feel angry. " What gave you the right to do this to me?" I shout at Vlad. I need to scream for help so I take a deep breath and from the very bottom of my being I scream with everything I got. I can actually see the sound waves they are green and it sounds more like a loud eerie wail than a scream. Vlad the Fruitloop flies off in to the distance not that I care and I keep screaming until I feel two green rings appear around my middle . I drop to the ground realizing how light headed I feel and before I pass out Phantom asks. "What just happened?" I suddently feel like throwing up I manage a weak smile at his and answer " I was hopping you could tell me.? And the world went black.

(A/N: I think that's enough for one day hope you like it please review I'm holding a contest who ever guesses my actual age gets a prize. Hint I'm younger than 18 yo good luck. Inviso-bella out)


	6. Chapter 6

He people of the human race I have once again written your chapter just so you know even though I only have two wonderful followers, one fave and...5 Reviews I feel proud of my story I know it's going slow but trust me the rollercoster starts soon. Hang in there.

Vlad's POV:

I couldn't believe it . The young boy I had choose was a GIRL? Where was I when she announced her gender. I also had the humiliating privilege of being blown away by what Daniel called his ghostly wail. Know that I think about it she seems more powerful than the boy. I pick my self up, transform and fly home to see how I could use this to my advantage.

Danny's POV:

Elm has GHOST POWERS?! But how my ghost sense would have gone off as soon as I meet her.( I realized I had my powers for 50 minuets would have been nice to know before). I look down at her something inside stir like it can't stand to see her like that , like I need to take care of her. I look at the watch I got for Christmas. Mom got it for me as a way of me not to lose track of time I told her a ghost took it sadly she believed me. I pick her up she doesn't seem hurt. I sigh in relief and fly to my house she is groans I gently lay her on my bed she immediately moves and turns on her stomach. If I wasn't in this situation I would laugh at this but I am in it so I don't. I pace for a little while and decide to question her when she wakes up. I sit on the one of the three bean bags in my room. I contemplate on whether or not to call Sam and Tucker but decide against it. I need Elm to trust me and Sam and Tucker would only accuse and possibly threaten if they think I'm in trouble. I sit there reflecting on what just happened.

Elm's POV:(Dream world)

I look around in to darkness trying to make anything out. Slowly I make out ….BARS. Was I in a cage? I look up to see a sigh reading. " Freak show display: Come See The Ghost Freak .50 cents!". OK I kinda understand the ghost freak thing but .50 cents NO ONE works for that kind of money anymore. I hear laughter I draws my attention from the from the sign. I see I'm suddently surrounded by spectators. People from school, complete strangers, my parents, my sisters and worst of all Sam, Tucker and...Danny all laughing and pointing. All around is shouting some scream that this is what I deserve others my death I was too much of an abomination and maybe the worst of all scientific experiments. Men in white uniforms and masks come and grab my limbs. I try to get away but my limbs are jello. I blank out trying to will my self to disappear but I am snapped back to reality when I feel myself slammed against a hard metal table and being strapped down eagle spread. I cry for mercy as they pull out a scalpel and place it on my arm.

Danny's POV:

alright Vlad zapped Elm with a weird device that transformed her ghost form( I'm assuming she took a human form to fit in). He tried to turn her into his adopted son( which is really freaky if you ask me). Than she screams a ghostly wail that blew Vlad all the way to Wisconsin(good for her) with a wail that was at least 3 times as powerful as mine. Than she freaks out and passes out wow what a morning( I never liked Tuesdays). I sigh " man I think Dash was on to something with his " it hurts to think" statement because my head is throbbing." I whine to myself. I sit continuing to think about the earlier events when I here a soft gasp. I turn to see Elm was awake and had her knees to her chest and was muttering something. "Uhhh Elm?" I ask to get her attention. She notices me and smiles. " so what's the plan Phantom." emphasizing the word Phantom. I look down to see I'm still In ghost form.' Great you idiot know you made you excuses 10x harder.' I mentality scold myself. She smirks " or should I say FENTON." she asks sarcastic. I am stunned this girl has only known me less than 24 hours and she figured out my biggest secret while MY OWN PARENTS can't figure it out( How messed up is that). I try not to let her know she hit the target spot on. "Who" I ask as innocently as I could. She giggles " Danny don't play dumb I know it's you." she says like a smartypants. " how." was my wise response. " Such a Guy." I hear her mumble. " 1. you just admitted it( I slap my forehead)2. You have the same first name ( I could almost here Tucker saying " you should have changed your first name too)3. You have similar last names appears the other disappears need I go on?" she states. " alright you figured out my secret but now I want to know yours." I state back. This catches her off guard. She stops laughing and looks at me seriously and says " its like I said before I was hoping you could tell me cuz I don't have a clue.". I ponder this." well we could run some experiments and see what's going on. She pales 3 shades I almost asked her if she was OK but she grins and nods jumping out of my bed and heading towards the door. I decide to trust her if shes willing to go into a ghost hunters lab and be experimented on than she can't be all bad. We remain silent on the way down not to wake my parents.

(A/N: I can't think of anything else to type at Midnight SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE MORE CHAPTER AND PS I'm only writing if I have 2 reviews hahahaahahahahahahhahhha)


End file.
